


a three-sided heart

by Missy



Category: Burn Notice
Genre: Multi, Smut, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-05
Updated: 2010-07-05
Packaged: 2017-10-10 09:53:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/98365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Missy/pseuds/Missy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fiona should be jealous, but she's not...</p>
            </blockquote>





	a three-sided heart

She should have been jealous. Her boyfriend was standing in the kitchen, kissing his best friend the same way he kisses her. She should want to rip Sam's throat out as he licked Michael's neck, unbuttoning his godawful bright purple shirt and exposing his throat to the sunlight. Instead, Fiona was drawn to the sight, her lips falling slowly open and her body sagging against the bathroom door.

Fi was a phantom to them at the moment; they were absorbed in one another as Michael helped Sam sit on the kitchen counter and unzipped his pants. She should have looked away as Michael started sucking Sam's cock.

But her hands slid down the front of her body, to the opening in her wrap dress and the smooth surface of her mons.

She should have looked away when Sam came, but she couldn't.

***

Sam's senses were razor sharp. Of course, he knew Fi was watching them; he could even smell the scent of hot pussy blowing in the breeze when she joined in. A part of him was resentful about her peeping, but it gave him the extra encouragement to finish Michael off spectacularly.

"Counter," Sam said, pulling Michael off his limp cock and discarding his chinos. He heard Michael rustling around in the kitchen drawers. "You'd better not be using Crisco, Mikey."

"I'm not that cheap, Sam." He kissed the back of Sam's neck before gently inserting two well-lubed fingers.

"You keep a bottle of Astroglide in the kitchen?" Sam groaned, his eyes falling closed – he didn't really give a damn, it felt incredible.

"For emergencies." Michael replaced his fingers with his condom-covered prick, bucking forward into Sam and sprawling him over a pile of surveillance tapes.

It was a wonderful to be so full. Sam opened his eyes and caught Fiona watching from across the loft, her fingers moving restlessly against her mons, her free hand plucking at her nipple. They shared a moment of camaraderie with that look; being penetrated by Michael was a unique sensation that they both had experienced. It was the closest he'd ever come to understanding Fi.

Michael fucked him rapidly, rubbing Sam's chest across the desk, making his skin sting. Every time he tried to lock eyes with Fi she closed hers, her head falling back, lost in her own primitive world of need.

Some part of him thrilled to this, in getting one over on her, on the fact that she's watching her boyfriend take the man who was her enemy with passion. But another part of Sam wanted to feel her skin under his hand, to finally be able to control her response.

The idea of finally shutting Fi up, of making her listen to him and feel what was burning under the surface of their seething anger, made Sam rear back up into Michael, screwing himself on his lover's dick.

He began to grunt loudly with every stroke, and Michael's hand came forward to press itself against Sam's mouth. "You're going to disturb Fiona," Michael muttered, and Sam knew his eyes were closed, that he couldn't see Fi rubbing her clit like a possessed woman. She looked like a tigress, and Sam drank in the sight of her, a drenched tigerlily, blooming under his encouragement. They egged each other on, gazes locked, demanding nothing but a hard, passionate response. Michael sped his rhythm and Sam clung to the butcher block, his mouth gaping open as he breathed deeply.

Michael came abruptly, in a hard, burning rush, making Sam gasp and shiver against the counter. The second orgasm was brief, a shap little shock to his nuts that he blamed on the Viagra. He lost sight of Fi, even forgot she was there as he greedily absorbed everything Michael could give him.

Michael pulled out; Sam felt the sudden awful emptiness of being without Michael inside. He was about to tell him something in confidence when Fi's guttural moan gave her away as she slithered down the doorframe, made half-conscious by ecstasy.

***

They seemed to be moving underwater, in the glossy slow-motion usually afforded to protagonists in a porn movie. Michael moved toward Fiona, utter shock in his eyes. Fiona watched him, her eyes half-open, dreamy, fever-heated.

"Fi?" The note of panic in Michael's tone would be funny under other circumstances. He reached down and pulled the condom off of his oversensitive penis and winced at the friction. Then he approached her carefully, cupping her face.

She didn't push Michael away. She really didn't want to. All of the jealousy she'd harbored for Sam had dissolved when they'd shared that orgasm together.

"Fi!" The word was an explosion as Fiona grabbed Michael by the ears and dragged him in for a kiss. His dick pulsed and grew slightly in response; knowing Sam watched, she put every bit of feeling into it.

Michael's ears were red when she released him. "How long have you been doing this?"

"Since Afghanistan," Sam said from the butcher block. He hadn't moved yet.

Fiona looked into Michael's eyes and noted his guilt. "Fi, I didn't mean to hurt…"

"You didn't hurt me," she replied. "I would have been hurt if it was another woman…but Sam's familiar and safe as an easy chair."

"Hey, watch it, lady," Sam grunted, pushing himself into a standing position.

"You're not angry?"

"Not as long as you're willing to share, Michael."

Sam's brows reached for his hairline. Michael stared at Fiona as if she had suddenly sprouted two heads. But Sam didn't say a single thing as Fiona looped her arms around Michael's neck and kissed him again, sucking on his tongue. Then she pushed Michael roughly down her body, toward her breasts. He ripped her dress open, revealing her sweaty body, the wetness she had been unable to conceal.

Fiona clung to Michael's head as he busied himself with her hard rose-pink nipples. Then she looked up to see Sam watching them, his brown eyes alive with fascination.

"Come here," she told Sam, "kiss me."

***

A part of Sam's brain didn't quite register that Fi was talking to him, until she pulled the clip from her hair and threw it at his head. He glowered and batted the piece of copper away as he came around the butcher block to stand beside Fiona. Michael knelt on the floor to better feast upon her breasts, and she leaned back against Sam with a gusty sigh.

Michael was kissing Fi's stomach and Sam busied himself doing what he did best – hold everyone up. In this case, literally, as Fi leaned back into his shoulder to better spread her thighs. She looped her right leg around Sam's left and used the wall to brace herself up as Michael brushed his whiskered cheeks against her shaved mons and wet labia.

Fiona was golden-pink everywhere – her glistening nipples, and the cast to her tanned skin. Sam had secretly found her attractive all those years ago, in the other life that was their previous dealing. All of that melted away as Fi turned her head and gave him a hard, deep kiss.

It was exactly what he envisioned kissing Fiona Glennane might be like – hard, deep, setting a roar of fire through his head. Her right hand came up to steady his chin, to hold his head while she sucked at Sam's tongue. Coaxed to aggressiveness, Sam drew her tongue into his mouth and sucked rhythmically, making her cry out against him and try to pull away.

He realized that Michael had found her clit; the fingers of her left hand clutched at his head and she arched against the wall and Sam's touch. Sam switched breasts, and he mumbled that she should hold on to him.

Fi just cried out, rubbing herself against Michael's face. Sam praised his best friend's efforts, stroking Michael's head and shoulders, and was rewarded by the sensation of Michael's right hand sliding slowly up his thigh, then gently taking hold of Sam's prick.

He didn't know how Michael managed to give Fi a clit job and jerk Sam off at the same time, but that was why he was Michael Westen; suffice it to say he had them both writhing and clinging to each other in a matter of minutes.

Reaching across her chest, Sam began palming her breasts with his right hand, the left resting against her right flank. "Pinch them," Fi told Sam, and he quickly pulled and twisted, making Fiona arch her back and press her juicy pussy into Michael's open mouth. He held her this way as she arched her back and exclaimed her release in a shuddering breath.

Sam held her throughout her crises, momentarily neglected as Michael pulled away from Fi's sex, his lips shiny with her release. Sam felt a pang of envy, followed by a moment of pride in Michael's prowess. Two sets of eyes peer down at Michael in total confusion.

Michael sized up the two of them and said with some authority, "let's take this to the bedroom."

 

***

Somehow, they wound up in a tangle on the sheets, Sam riding Fi hard and fast while she sucked Michael's prick.

It was a dizzying tableau of sweaty skin and soft cries; on the verge of orgasm and unable to get her hand free, Fiona flexed deliberately around Sam, making him freeze and curse under his breath.

"I'll pull out," he promised, burying his face against her breasts. Fi didn't have a comeback for him – her mouth was full of Michael's cock. But she squeezed again, and Sam retaliated by changing the angle of his penetration, bringing the head of his shaft in stronger contact with her g-spot on each instroke. Fi's eyes flew wide open and she cried out around Michael.

"Be nice to her, Sam, or I won't let you play with us," he winced as Fi used her teeth on his prick. "Me."

"Relax, Mikey." Sam leaned over Fi and began to increase the force of his thrusts, making Fi cry out, take Michael's dick out of her mouth and toss her head back and forth. She was so wound up from the orgasm Michael had given her with his tongue that she came a second time and collapsed against the mattress. She felt the rush of her own wetness slithering down around Sam's cock and glanced down, amazed by her own arousal.

"Jesus, you're so wet," Sam groaned, jabbing her with his cock. "I've never made a woman come like that."

Fiona rose a brow, pulling herself off of Michael's cock. "Never?"

"No," Sam huffed.

Michael interrupted before an argument could break out. "Some of us haven't come yet," he pointed out.

"Mmm, true," Fi released Michael's cock. "Let's fix that. She pulled her leg from Sam's shoulder and pushed at his chest with her right foot. "Michael, get behind and inside me. Sam, into Michael from behind."

Sam glared down at her. "What if I want to fuck you 'til you come again?" His words made her thighs quiver, he noted with evident pleasure.

She shook her head. "I want us all together."

"Do you have a better plan?" Michael asked.

Sam shook his head. With the assistance of a tube of lubricant, they assumed the position Fi suggested – Michael filling and holding her from behind, Sam filling Michael and holding him. The rhythm between them became synchronized, the room filling with wild moans of breathless lust.

Michael held Fi's breasts (she noted the difference between Sam's hungry mauling and Michael's touch instantly – Sam could be taught, she hoped) as he thrust into her. Her excitement built with the rhythm, her cries mounting into wild calls of animal passion as Michael grabbed her by the hips and bellowed her name, and dimly Sam calling Michael's as well. She realized with a jolt of excitement that they were all going to go together, a flood of release, a simultaneously-released scream…

***

Michael woke to an empty bed, the smell of eggs burning and the sound of Sam's chuckling.

He opened and eye and craned his neck, seeing Fi on her knees before Sam, trying to tease his flaccid cock into hardness. Sam wore an apron he'd borrowed from Michael's mother, a frilly flower-printed monstrosity, and nothing else.

Michael sat up, yawned, and scratched his head.

"…Telling you, Fi, it's not coming back."

Fiona tugged insistently on Sam's cock. "Nonsense. It just needs a little bit of tenderness."

"Twice in one night's enough for little Sammy," he replied. "Takes awhile for a man to get his vigor back."

Fiona made a face. "Did the Viagra run out already?"

Sam growled. "That was all me, lady."

"Guys." Michael's voice made Fi jump and Sam curse. "Leave Sam alone with his orange juice, Fi."

"You boys aren't any fun in the morning," Fi complained fondly, as she headed to the table.

Yesterday's encounter had left Michael somewhat dazed; Fiona's good mood jarred him slightly. Nonetheless, he picked up his usual yogurt and sat down beside Fiona. Sam followed, with a full bottle of vodka and the orange juice.

Michael eyed the bottle. "Sam, what're you doing with booze this early in the morning?"

"Need just a little pick me up," he said. But he poured a bit into Fiona's coffee and Michael's yogurt. "Maddie said we need to stick together," he pointed out. "Let's call last night a step in the right direction." He raised his glass to that.

Fi looked at Michael, shrugged, and picked up her mug.

And when Michael picked up his yogurt and clicked the three vessels together, the bargain was set.

THE END


End file.
